


Reflective Journey

by Bigbear1992



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Original Character(s), Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:10:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bigbear1992/pseuds/Bigbear1992
Summary: A man is dropped into Thedas just as the elder one begins his plans. Can he survive the approaching storm?





	Reflective Journey

The truck rattled as it made its way down a old gravel road, the radio fizzling on and off with every bump before I just turned it off altogether. Sighing I resigned myself to a drive in silence, rolling the window down to try cool the cab a bit.

Of course, Craig couldn’t pay to fix the damn AC. It wasn’t important enough to down the truck for a day my ass. A sigh escaped me as I looked around for the sign that marked the home I was going too, hoping I didn’t pass the turn off already.

Thankfully, it was just up ahead. An old, worn sign at the end of a driveway that disappeared into woods behind it. Turning down the road it took another ten minutes to reach the house hidden in the trees.  
It was an old two story farmhouse, the paint on the side worn with a few windows cracked. The front of the house had an old porch, the wood greyed with age but still looked sturdy. The door opened as I backed the truck up to the house.

Out walked an older woman, in her late forties or early fifties if I had to guess, in a faded red sundress. Her white hair pulled into a ponytail and sunglasses covering her eyes.

“Miss Bellanar? I’m the mover you requested.” I said as I got out of the truck.

“I can see that, come there’s much to do,” she huffed quickly as she turned and beckoned me inside.

I raised the door to the back of the truck before heading into the house.

“Weren’t there supposed to be two of you?” she asked me as I got to the door.

“My partner called in sick and we had no one else available so I came on my own.”

“Well I hope you don’t expect me to help you with this, I am too old to be doing such things,” she replied with a huff.

“No worries Ma’am. I can get it on my own,” I assured her as we entered the house.

The inside looked much nicer than outside. The walls freshly painted and the floors didn’t even have scuff marks. She quickly pointed out the boxes and furniture she wanted me to move to the truck and then just stood there and watched me as I got to work.

I just shrugged it off as I put my headphones in and started up my work playlist. It was faster to just finish the job then to complain about it. Humming along to my music I planned out how I’d do things before going back outside. After setting up the ramp to the truck and getting the dolly out I was ready to go.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few hours later I was tired but I was just about done. ‘Only one more thing to move,’ I thought to myself as I walked back in towards the last room. As I went to grab the last Item, a large wrapped up mirror if I had to guess, I felt a jolt as I went to grab it.

“OW, son of a…” I trailed off, shaking my hand to get rid of the stinging sensation.

I looked around the wrapping to see what gave me that jolt but found nothing. I was about to pull the wrapping off when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

“What do you think your doing?” Miss Bellanar asked me, tapping her foot impatiently.

“When I went to grab the mirror something jolted me,” I explained, looking back towards the mirror “I was just going to make sure there wasn’t something still connected.”

“It did… Interesting, what did you say your name was young man?” She asked me.

“Ryan Quinn,” I answered as I turned to her with a raised eyebrow raised.

She had a hand to her chin as she regarded me, like she was just seeing me for the first.

“Is this fate or chance? I can never decide,” she mumbled to herself, just barley loud enough for me to hear.

“Is everything alright ma’am?” I asked as I backed up a bit, she was starting to creep me out a bit.

“Hmm? Yes, yes everything is fine, you can remove the tarp, it should be safe enough.”

I quirked a brow at that but just shrugged it off and got too it, the faster I finish the faster I get out of here. It took a bit of maneuvering to get it off the top but soon enough it was uncovered. It was a tall mirror with a intricate gold frame adorned in symbols and writing that I had never seen before. As I took a look around it for a power source of some sort I noticed the mirror itself seemed off.  
It was grey, but not with dirt or age, but instead looked like smoke frozen in time. When I brought my hand forward to try wipe off surface it rippled around my hand and sent another jolt. I yelped and pulled my hand back.

“What the hell was that?” I asked turning around only to find Miss Bellanar standing right behind me. I stumbled back with shock, falling towards the mirror before making contact and falling through it. I reached out trying to grab ahold of anything I could, the mirror dragged me into itself. Before I could be sucked in I found my hand in a grasp that seemed impossibly strong.

“P-please, pull me out, hurry,” I begged as I felt everything below my shoulders go through. It stung, like there was a constant jolt going through my body.

“This is interesting, I didn’t expect to find one capable of this here,” she said, taking her sunglasses off as she regarded me.  
Her eyes were golden and her gaze felt like it pierced my very soul

“Who are you, what is going on?” I couldn’t help but ask as this strange woman held me there, the only thing keeping me from whatever was drawing me in.

“Who am I?” she asked with a quirk of her brow, “I am a fragment cast adrift from the whole, an insurance if you will, to remain until I am no longer needed.”

“And to what this is, well this is the start of a journey, one that could change the world, for the worse or the better,” she said, seeming to radiate power suddenly as I felt myself starting to slip from her grasp.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about!” I yelled back, desperately trying to grab onto her with my free hand.

“You do not have to, all you need to do is walk the path before you," she let me go "Mind the fall.”


End file.
